


The Cake isn't a Lie

by wintersoda97



Series: Various Endings Revolving Around Kiriya's Fate [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoda97/pseuds/wintersoda97
Summary: Kiriya stays dead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After reading the comments on the last one, I feel bad for posting this, but I want to get this out before the new episode airs (Mr. Toei, if Saiba doesn’t stick around, then I’m rioting!!), and I leave for ALA... Happy Lunar New Year for those that celebrate, and I hope you enjoy~! (^w^)b

That’s it.

It’s over.

Genm’s plan of posing as a hero with the release of his game is put to an end. Thanks to everybody’s help.

Poppy is singing in a celebratory song for the occasion. Saiba is singing and dancing too, and drags Taiga along as he huffs in annoyance (he doesn’t resist her demands though). Hiiro starts the pre-operation on the cake his dad somehow brought to the abandoned warehouse. But.

Emu isn’t feeling as happy as the rest of CR.

He slowly drifts apart from the group and walks out the doors of the warehouse. It’s close to the place where Kiriya last fought, and Emu needs some time to himself. Sitting down near the open gates, Emu lays all the rider gashats he has in front of him.

Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Shakariki Sports, Mighty Brothers XX, Maximum Mighty X, Bakusou Bike, and Girigiri Chambura.

He recovered the Girigiri Chambura gashat from Kuroto, during the climax of the final battle.

It’s the last memento Kiriya left behind.

Emu dreams that he’ll be there, back for the end of it, but he’s not.

So now what?

He saved humanity, but he doesn’t feel like smiling. Rather, he feels the tears welling up in his eyes.

He’s thankful that they didn’t fall when he heard a string of “pi,” “po,” and “pa” from behind.

Hastily shoving all his gashats back into his coat, he asks, “What’s wrong, Poppy?”

Poppy’s holding a slice of cake with a sad look on her face, “Hiiro told me ‘shut up’ and ‘sit outside,’” Emu scoots over for her to sit next to him. As she sits down she continues, ”but I didn’t expect you to be here too.”

Emu nodded his head along, not quite wanting to continue the conversation.

Poppy seemed to pick up on it, and she eats her slice with her knife and fork she magically pulled out. She seems to be enjoying herself, as she hums in satisfaction with every bite.

As he’s sitting, he’s now realizing how heavy his coat is feeling. Especially, since his last memento is finally there too.

“Here!” Poppy handed a half-eaten slice of cake to Emu, “Hiiro gave me a suuuuuuper big slice!”

Looking down at it, Emu realizes that, for a half-eaten slice, that is a lot of cake on her plate, and rather than eating it from the short end to the wide end, Poppy ate the cake from it's side to the halfway point.

“He should know that I can’t finish this much… Sure, I can finish two servings but this feels like three--maybe even four!”

“Thank you, Poppy.” Emu almost whispers, eyes watering again.

He slices the cake so that there’s two slices: one with Poppy’s damage and another that looks like a freshly cut slice. He pushes the two cake slices with the knife, so that there’s a gap in between the slices.

“I gratefully accept.”

Making quick work on the cake, Emu devours the cake slice, faster than Poppy did. She cheers on, thinking that it’s a competition for cake eating.

He tastes the sour strawberries among the sweet cream and cake. Light and fluffy, mouthwatering, it’s a good cake, and he is tempted to eat his feelings out with the other slice

But that slice isn’t his.

Poppy is surprised at Emu’s sudden standing up when he only finished part of the cake she’s offered, and she follows him to his destination. Pipelines appear tangled around the area--crossing over from the ground, to the sky, and back to the ground. The place looks so much different during the day.

Without the rain.

He walks over to the site--out of sight from other people, but not too far from the site of his death--and places the cake slice down. Along with his two gashats.

This isn’t quite how an offering should work (the dish should be eaten after it is offered), but knowing Kiriya, he wouldn't mind.

Emu thought that if Kiriya were still around and he, himself, didn’t know how offerings worked, Kiriya would try lying to him so that he could eat sooner.

The cake is a lie.

It’s an old joke, but Emu couldn’t help but chuckle at the most random thought, as he rubbed his eyes.

It’s not a lie. There was no extrinsic reward offered for saving humanity, but he really did wish there was--

“What’s wrong, Emu?”

“No, it’s nothing.”

\--because the dead can’t come back to enjoy food with everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> *Tenkuji Takeru shifts uncomfortably in the distance*
> 
> Deleted scene:
> 
> Saiba@Hiiro: Oh, so you weren’t playing favorites with the cake slices! You big softie!  
> Hiiro: *eyes comically bug out, nostrils flaring*


End file.
